


Am Faclair Àrainn-dealasach

by Glinda, Raven (singlecrow)



Category: Fandom - Fandom, Multi-Fandom
Genre: Gaelic Language, Languages and Linguistics, Meta, Other, Scottish Gaelic, Terminology, gaidhlig
Language: Gàidhlig
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 01:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13583496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glinda/pseuds/Glinda, https://archiveofourown.org/users/singlecrow/pseuds/Raven
Summary: Cuid faclan feumail...





	Am Faclair Àrainn-dealasach

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress. It started as a discussion between Single Crow and I - over on Dreamwidth - about how to translate fannish terminology into Gàidhlig. We like to chat in Gaelic on twitter to keep in practice, and one of the subjects we talk about is science fiction so it was mostly about establishing terminology for our own benefit. However as there are finally people other than me posting fic in Scottish Gaelic on AO3 we thought it might be useful to other people too. 
> 
> Please feel free to comment with your own contributions, especially if you're a native speaker, it'd be really interesting to see how/if terminology differs between native speakers and learners.

Fannish Terminology  
dealasach - fan/enthusiast  
neach-dealasach - fan person (un-gendered)  
\- fear-dealasach/tè-dealasach - fan-boy/fan-girl  
dealasachd - fannishness  
Àrainn-dealasach - fandom (lit. a fan domain)  
Buidheann airson Obraichean Cruth-atharrachail (BOC!) - Organisation of Transformative Works (OTW)  
An Tasg-lann Fhèin (ATF) - Archive of Our Own (AO3)

Other Literary Terminology  
ficsean - fiction  
neo-fhicsean - non-fiction  
ficsean-saidheansail - science fiction  
nobhail - novel  
nobhail eachdraidheil - historical novel  
sgeul - story  
sgeul goirid - short story  
bàrdachd - poetry  
beul-aithris - folklore  
abaltan - memoir  
cruinneachadh - anthology  
iris - magazine/periodical  
tasg-lann - archive  
stuth-tasgaidh - archive content  
tasglannaich/tasglannadh - v. to archive  
cuir ann an tasg-lann - to archive (lit. put in the archive)


End file.
